Shadow Hearts
by Shelby the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow has always dreamed of seeing other worlds and that chance comes when the heartless come. Now, the destined keyblade weilder, must save all the other worlds and his friends.
1. Chapter 1 Cast List

**Shadow Hearts**

Disclaimer: I don not own anything other then Shelby. Nick belongs to Baron Von Beef Dip and Flame belongs to my little brother.

I know just about everyone makes Kingdom Hearts parodies and I wanted to try it out for myself. I decided to try it out with some of my favorite TV shows, anime, video games, and such. Below, is the cast that will appear in the story, enjoy!

Sora- Shadow the Hedgehog (duh)

Extra-Flame the Hedgehog (my little brother)

Kairi-Shelby the Hedgehog (Me)

Riku-Silver the Hedgehog

Donald-Jet the Hawk

Goofy-Baron Von Beef Dip/Nick (owned by my friend)

Mickey-Miles "Tails" Prower

Leon-InuYasha

Yuffie-Kagome

Aerith-Kikyo

Cloud-Metal Sonic

Sephiroth-Sesshomaru

Cid-Gibson

Chip and Dale-The Pichu Brothers

Minnie-Cosmo the Plant

Daisy- Wave the Swallow

Merlin-Edward and Alphonse Elric

Ansem-Dr. Eggman

Maleficent-Naraku

**If it sounds good, please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone other then Shelby. The last chapter was so I wouldn't forget about the idea so sorry I haven't updated in a while.

**Chapter one: The Awakening**

For longer then it's been chronicled, we've always wondered what lies beyond the skies over our heads. Are there other worlds out there besides our own? No one has ever truly known the truth to that question…until now, that is. A boy at an age of about fifteen was gracefully falling under a large body of water. However, this is boy was not a human, he was a black and red hedgehog. He had six spines on the back of his head, each one with a single red stripe on it, he also had red highlights near his ruby eyes, and a single red stripe going up and down his arms and legs. On his chest was a puff of white fur, and like his head, he had two spines on his back, but they were all black, and just under them was his short tail. He wore nothing other then a pair of white gloves with black cuffs, golden rings around each wrist and ankle, with red tongues, while his sneakers were totally white with red rims and had yellow thrusters under them. As he fell, he looked up to whatever small glimmer of light he could find in the dark water.

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately,_ the young hedgehog thought. _Like is any of this for real, or not?_

He sank even deeper into the water until he fully opened his eyes. He was no longer in the water, but on a beautiful tropical island, and stood at the sandy beach, not too far from the water. The small island held several palm trees of many sizes, with a small wooden shed nearby, and a small waterfall not even twenty feet away from the shed, falling from a large cliff. His sight turned to the ocean before him, and he saw another hedgehog like himself. The white hedgehog had two spines sticking out of the back of his head, with five others sticking out from his forehead, and another pair sticking out from his back, just about his tail, with a fluffy white mane around his neck that went down his chest and back. He had black, green, and yellows boots, with white gloves with talismans for cuffs.

The hedgehog simply stared out to the ocean, wondering what could be out there, as a large tidal wave rose from the horizon. The white hedgehog turned to the beach, looked to the black one and held his hand out to him. Realizing the danger he was in, the black hedgehog raced towards him, reaching for him, to at least try and save him from the tidal wave. But right before his eyes, the white hedgehog vanished, and the wave crashed onto the black one. The dark one was sent spiraling into the water as the white one slowly floated away with his arm still stretched out, waiting for the other to take it. The black one tried to reach out for him, but a strange current suddenly formed and somehow sucked him away from his friend and out of sight of the white one.

His body quickly floated to the surface, and gratefully jumped out of the water, gasping for a fresh breath of air. As he looked around, he saw that the sun was starting to set, then looked to the island, and saw two hedgehogs slightly younger then him waving at him. The hedgehog happily waved back and trudged back to land, towards them. The first one was smaller then him somewhat, and looked almost exactly like him, except he had green where he had red and a small 'X' shaped scar on his forehead. The other hedgehog was almost the same size as himself because they were the same age, and she was blue with opal blue eyes. She was wearing white gloves, slightly faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a loose yellow turtleneck collar, sky blue short sleeves, a sky blue heart on the front of her shirt, and red orange sneakers. The girl giggled at his actions before looking to the sky, followed by the smaller one, who pointed. Confused, the black and red hedgehog looked to see a meteor shower, but also a falling figure, headed straight for the water! To the young hedgehog's shock, the figure was himself, unconscious. Suddenly, the hedgehog fell back, into some sort of portal, and the other two reached out to him. In the hole, there was a ripple. A teardrop, of was it caused from him falling into it? He wasn't sure. The hedgehog continued to fall until he hit the water and everything faded into darkness.

He slowly floated down and finally managed to land on his feet, and he had landed on what felt like solid ground. Curious, he took a step into the darkness. Then a flash of light came from right under his feet as hundreds of graceful doves took flight around him. His gaze followed the birds, until they vanished into the darkness. He looked down and saw that he was on a sort of circular platform, with a girl who had pink hair in low pigtails, a dull green dress with a pink heart on the front, and her shoes matched her dress, her eyes were closed.

"_So much to do…"_ an unknown voice suddenly spoke.

"Who's there?" the black hedgehog demanded as he gazed into the darkness. Unable to find the source of the voice, he only worried more.

"…_So little time,"_ the voice continued. _"Take your time."_

"Huh, what's going on?" the hedgehog demanded.

"_The door is still shut. Are you ready?"_

"Ready? Ready for what?"

His answer came in the form of a single ray of light, shining through the darkness. He had no idea what was going on. Was this all a dream or was it real? There was only one way to find out. He took in a deep breath of air and stepped forward into the beam of light.

"_Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Are you ready?"_ the voice asked again.

"I suppose so," the hedgehog said, biting his lip.

All of the sudden, three flashes of light appeared at three sides around him. Once it vanished, they were replaced by the pedestals each one with a different weapon on it. On one was a broad sword, another held a long staff with two tails on top, and the final one held a large orange and white shield with the same tails mark on it. Questions bubbled to the surface as he looked to the darkness for answers.

"_Power sleeps within you. It will give you form, choose your path and your destiny will become clear," _the voice informed him.

"I have to choose between them, huh? And what's this about destiny?" the hedgehog looked to the sky, hoping to find an answer, but no such luck.

Not knowing which to choose from, the hedgehog walked over to the pedestal with the sword on it, figuring that it was the most powerful of them. He carefully looked at the blade before holding it over him, as a way to show he had chosen it.

"_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A blade of great destruction. Is this the path you choose?"_ the voice now asked.

The hedgehog thought carefully. He was brave already but he wanted to even more so, but the thought of the destruction it would bring loomed over his head like a cloud. If he did choose it, one of his friends might be hurt. That was the last thing he'd ever want. At last he answered.

"Yes."

The sword vanished in a ray of light and the voice spoke again.

"_Your path is set,"_ the voice explained. _"But to choose this path, you must surrender another."_

"Give up another one of these weapons huh?" the hedgehog asked, looking at the other two. "Well, that staff doesn't look like it will be of much use to me."

The hedgehog carefully jumped down from the pedestal and made his way to the other side of the platform were the staff was rested. He carefully jumped onto this one with ease. He carefully looked at the staff before holding it over him, as a way to show he had chosen. The voice spoke again.

"Power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Will you surrender this path?"

"I suppose," the hedgehog said.

Like the sword before it, the staff vanished into a ray of light. By this point, the hedgehog was annoyed with all of this. Who was this speaking to him, and what was the point of it all?

"_You have chosen the path of the warrior. You have surrendered the path of the mystic. Is this the path you choose?"_ the voice now asked.

"Yeah, whatever. What is all of this anyway?" the hedgehog said, more annoyed then ever.

But instead of an answer like he was expecting, the pedestals collapsed into the platform, making him jump off in surprise when he saw that the floor was beginning to shatter. Without any escape, the hedgehog fell into what seemed like endless darkness. Gravity was in complete control and the young hedgehog had nowhere to go. He continued to fall into the blackness until he saw another platform similar to the one he was on before but with a different girl. This girl had shoulder length pink hair with a pink dress like a rose, dark pink gloves and boots, and she also had cat ears, and a cat's tail with a ribbon near the end. Like the one before her, her eyes were sealed shut. The hedgehog landed flat on his face, much to his annoyance. He rubbed his aching nose, and stood up again. The sword from before, suddenly appeared in his hand, and he gave it a good swing.

"Okay, things are getting interesting," he smirked.

"_You have gained the power to fight. Use that power to defend yourself and others from them,"_ the voice cautioned.

"'Them'? What do you mean by that?" the hedgehog demanded.

Suddenly, a black creature made itself notice as it crawled from the shadows. The creature was small, with two antennas on its small head, and it had large glowing yellow eyes. It stared at the now startled hedgehog, and made it worse by jumping straight at him. Probably not thinking, the hedgehog took a quick swing at the creature. That single slash cut the unknown creature in half, and it evaporated into darkness in seconds.

"Whoa, what was that?" the hedgehog asked in surprise as he jumped back.

"_Behind you!"_ the voice called.

Without thinking, the hedgehog swung around and slashed whatever was behind him. It was another one of those creatures but the blade just barely missed. Two more appeared along side it and charged the out numbered hedgehog. Gathering up all the courage he could, the dark hedgehog swung the blade around at the three creatures. One fell nearby somehow sank into the floor and crawled closer to the hedgehog before appearing in front of him, only making him swing even more. The creature vanished in less then three seconds. Another one approached by foot, but the hedgehog swung the blade again and the creature vanished. One left.

This one however, sank into the floor of the platform, turning it dark. More darkness came from the floor, making the hedgehog step back slightly. He then felt himself being pulled into the ground by the darkness. He struggled to escape from the strange dark pit but he was having no luck until he was completely consumed.

He opened his eyes only to discover he was no longer in that strange, dark world, but back on a platform on his island home. Around him were his friends from his home. One was a purple dragon with two large horns, yellow wings at the ends and orange membrane, yellow ball on the end of his tail shaped like a rattlesnake's rattle, a yellow underbelly and neck, and along fin on his head that went to his tail. Another was a boy who was obviously from Brazil. He had brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a tai chi gi that had a black top with red and yellow dragons on the sleeves, a red and yellow sash, red pants, and black shoes. The last one was a girl hedgehog. She was pink with her spines falling around her face with three long bangs the hung from her forehead, and jade eyes. She wore a red headband, dress with a white rim and turtleneck collar, red and white boots, and white gloves with gold rings on them.

"Glad that's over," he hedgehog sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"_Hold on, the door's not open yet,"_ the voice was back. The hedgehog felt like punching himself to wake up from this dream. _"First, tell me about yourself."_

The hedgehog groaned, before walking over to the pink hedgehog.

"Amy, care to tell me what's going on?" he asked the pink one.

"What is most important to you?" Amy asked.

"Huh?" the male asked, not sure if he heard right.

"What is most important to you?" Amy repeated.

The hedgehog thought for a moment before saying,

"My friends."

"Is friendship really that big a deal?" Amy asked.

The male had lost his patience with her as he always did and marched over to the dragon.

"Spyro, I want answers. What is going on here?" he demanded.

"What do you want out of life?" Spyro asked.

"Not you too." the hedgehog said, massaging his temples before saying, "To be strong."

"To be strong huh?" Spyro asked.

The hedgehog made his way over to the final one, figuring the same thing was going to happen again.

"Raimundo?" he asked.

"What are you afraid of?" Raimundo asked.

"Getting old," the hedgehog said, rolling his eyes.

"Getting old? Is that really so scary?" Raimundo asked.

"_You want friendship. You want to be strong. You're afraid of getting old,"_ the voice said, as if trying to decide what to say next. _"Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady path and you'll get through."_

"Sounds good." the hedgehog smirked.

"_The day you open the door is both far off and near,"_ The voice then added.

A flash of light fills the area and once again blinds the hedgehog. When his vision cleared, he was once again standing on a platform like the one before. This time, the picture was of a girl with orange hair that turned white at the ends, a small crown on her head, and she was wearing a white tutu with pink ballet shoes. As the hedgehog stepped forward, he once again found himself being surrounded by a ring of the black creatures.

"Here we go again," he said and summoned the sword to his hand.

The first creature jumped him in an attempt to slash him but the hedgehog beat the creature to it. Another one came from the side, which he kicked, causing it to crash into a few others. Two of them charged headfirst but the hedgehog managed to slash across their faces, causing them to vanish. Another one tried to come at him by crawling across the floor, but the hedgehog sank the sword into the platform where the creature was, causing it to vanish as well. The last one attempted to get him while his back was turned, but the hedgehog swung himself around, while holding the sword, causing it to slice the creature in half. With the last of them defeated, a stairway of brightly colored stained glass formed a pathway to another platform higher up.

"_Follow these stairs to find your destiny,"_ the voice said.

"Okay, but if you're up there, I'm going to give the run of your life," the hedgehog warned before beginning the climb up the stairs.

As our black and red friend continued to climb he soon realized that the stairs were_floating_ in midair. Not wanting to see how long they would hold him up, he spent little time getting to the next stair. In a short amount of time, he finally managed to get to the platform where he found portrait of another girl. This one looked like a princess. She had long blonde hair that went down her back, a pink dress with a light blue broach, pink shoes, long white glove, and a small golden crown with red and blue jewels embedded in it. However the hedgehog wasn't looking at that. He was looking at a sort of bright light looming just above the platform. He slowly approached it.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes,"_ the voice now said.

The hedgehog turned around to see that his shadow had indeed grown in size and was now three times larger then normal. Then to his amazement and horror, the shadow began to move on its own and rose from the ground. Now terrified, the hedgehog could only watch as it turned into a shadow-like monster.

"Don't be afraid…and don't forget…" the voice whispered as it slowly disappeared. 

The hedgehog slowly backed away from the creature before he made an all out sprint for the stairway, only to discover that it was now gone! He looked back to the creature to see that it had now fully transformed. It was easily over thirty feet tall and had vine-like tentacles wrapped around its entire head. The most noticeable features were its heart cutout in its chest and it's huge yellow eyes. The eyes…they were so cold and lifeless. They sent shivers down the hedgehog's spine.

"Looks like the only way out of this is to fight my way out!" he growled, summoned his sword, and charged the creature.

The hedgehog charged the black…thing, only to jump back from a strange black and purple energy ball that came from the creature's chest. Having jumped a few feet from the strange attacks, the hedgehog looked back to the creature as it got to its knees.

"Hmph, pathetic creature," the hedgehog said, assuming that it was giving up.

If only he knew how wrong he was. The creature threw its fist to the ground, causing a sort of shockwave to cover the platform. The shaking sent the hedgehog to his hands and knees, barely able to keep his body up. However, in the process, the poor hedgehog lost his grip on his weapon and it vanished into thin air. Once the shaking stopped, he looked at the creature to see it now looming over him. The hedgehog's confidence in himself was now gone and it was now replaced by fear. He could feel his heart beating like a powerful and low drum. The hedgehog then saw a sort of black and purple portal escaping from the clutched fists, and the black energy was wrapping around him.

_Please, let this be a nightmare!_ he thought as he struggled actually feeling tears sting his eyes.

Fear ran through the hedgehog's body as he struggled to escape but it proved in vain. Something was pulling him under but he didn't know what. And he wasn't sure if he even wanted to. He then realized in great fear something else: he couldn't breathe. He couldn't catch his breath he couldn't even call for help, even though it may prove in vain.

"_Don't be afraid,"_ the voice returned for the final current call. _"You hold the mightiest weapon of all… So never forget…"_

Only then did the hedgehog realize shy the voice had sounded so weak the entire time: he was dying. The hedgehog struggled to keep his head above the dark void incase the voice said anything more. What was he had forgotten? What was he talking about? He could barely move. He could barely see. He could barely breathe. Just as the darkness prepared to take its final strike, the voice offers its final words through the great darkness.

"_Only you can open the door…Shadow…."_ The voice echoed and he died.

**So there's the first part of Shadow Hearts. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**


End file.
